To Love Ru: Lala & Rito Go To The Beach
by Xyaqom
Summary: The following is a one shot story, and takes place two years after the events of To Love Ru Darkness. A few days ago, Lala wins a ticket to go to a private beach, and she's allowed to bring one friend with her, and she picks Rito, of all people. Why did she pick Rito and not anyone else, read the story to find out.


**Note: The following one shot story takes place two years after the events of To Love Ru Darkness, meaning that both Rito and Lala are both eight-teen years old. At some point during the two year gap, Rito and Lala had sex, and would have an intimate relationship. Also, this story is based on the hentai manga "Colorful Lala," with some original ideas mixed in. For those that are still waiting for chapter nine-teen for my story Drogons, I'm really sorry, I need more time on it, that's why I created this one shot story to help you pass the time.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

A few days ago, Lala won a ticket to go to a private beach, and was allowed to bring one friend with her, and the person she chose was Rito Yuuki. Rito was surprised that Lala chose him over Haruna, or any other of the girls at the matter. After doing some packing, and arranging a hotel to stay for the night, Rito and Lala went to the private beach. When they arrived, both Lala and Rito were admiring the beach. Rito was wearing his red T-shirt with his blue bathing suit, (bathing shorts) and Lala was wearing nothing but a dark blue shirt with a hoodie attached to it.

Lala: We finally arrived. (Feels the ocean breeze, and runs towards the water) The ocean breeze feels so good!

Rito: Hey, calm down, you'll fall in!

While Lala was running towards the water, Rito noticed that Lala appeared to be wearing a white bikini bottoms with a blue outline on it, though it seemed to be too small for Lala, as it could only cover the bottom half of her butt, the upper half was exposed, and because of her tail, which was located just a few inches away from her butt, it was impossible for Lala to pull her shirt down to cover it. When Rito saw Lala's half exposed butt, he started blushing. Meanwhile, Lala has already ran to the water far enough where her feet and ankles were completely under the water, she then turned around to face Rito.

Lala: Come on Rito, the water feels so good!

Rito: (His face turns bright red) Ah... well... uh... don't you think that you should take off your shirt before you go in?

Lala: Oh yeah! Silly me, how can I forget that? (Lala bends down and starts to pull down the zipper on her shirt, allowing her to let Rito see her breast as she began to pull down her zipper) (Giggles) I actually bought a new swimsuit just for today! (Once she took her shirt off, she threw it to Rito, which landed on Rito's face. Once Rito got Lala's shirt off of his face, Rito got an eyeful of what Lala was wearing) TA-DA!

What Lala was wearing was under her shirt was a matching white bikini bra with a blue outline. However, the bikini itself seemed to be a little too small for Lala, since the bikini bottom couldn't even cover her whole butt, and could barley meet her hip line, showing off her entire figure, and showing off her entire stomach. And then there was the bikini bra, which looked like it was too small for her. How small you may be asking? Well, the bikini bra itself looked like that it was meant for girls with B size breasts, and because Lala's breasts was a Double D, it looked like it was going to snap off any minute. When Rito saw this, his face turned from light red, to dark red, and could also feel a certain part of him getting bigger.

Lala: What do you think, I look amazing, right?

Rito: Um... Yeah, you look pretty cute. (Thinking) That swimsuit looks like its way too small for her, doesn't feel tight for her?

Lala: (Lala ran towards Rito and hugged him, wraps her arm around Rito's neck, and pressing her breasts into Rito's chest) I'm so glad you think so.

Rito: (Feels Lala's breasts press against his chest, and his face turns even darker red) Hey, don't hug me so suddenly! Your boobs are touching me!

Lala: Its okay, I don't mind if my boobs are touching you. Besides, its only us here, nobody else is here. (Notices that Rito is still wearing his shirt) You're still wearing your shirt? Lets fix that! (Lala then takes off Rito's shirt and throws it off to the side, then hugs Rito again, and pressing her breasts into Rito bare chest) There you go, doesn't that feel better? (Kisses Rito)

A little later, Rito and Lala set up their towel at the beach. Lala then took out some tanning oil from her bag.

Lala: Hey Rito, can you help me put on some tanning oil on me, please?

Rito: (Rito's face turns dark red and steam starts coming out of his ears) Um... okay.

Lala undid the strap for her bikini bra laid on her chest with the towel, and Rito began to rub some tanning oil on Lala's back, while at the same time, Rito was trying to keep his cool. Rito continued to rub the tanning oil on Lala's back until he noticed Lala's half exposed butt. It was then when Rito decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

Rito: Hey Lala?

Lala: Yeah?

Rito: (His face turns light red) Um... you do know that your bikini bottoms can only covering the bottom half of your butt, and that the upper half is exposed, right?

Lala: (Giggles) Are you getting a clear view of my butt? (Giggles) Yes, I'm aware of it, I wanted this day to be extra special for us. Oh yes, be sure to put some tanning oil on the expose part of my butt, okay?

Rito: (His face turns dark red) WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!

Lala: (Giggles) Yep, try not to have TOO much fun with my butt okay, I know how much you like playing with my butt. (Giggles)

Rito began to rub tanning oil on the exposed part Lala's butt, and Rito was trying his best not to loose his mind.

Rito: (Thinking) Lala's skin is so soft and smooth, especially with her butt and legs. I don't how how much longer I can last. (With the sexual tension that was going through Rito's mind, Rito accidentally squeezed the exposed part of Lala's left butt cheek, thus making Lala moan) Oh geese, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze your butt.

Lala: (Giggles) Its okay, I don't mind, it actually felt pretty good.

Rito: (Rito's face turned dark red after seeing Lala's cute smile) (Thinking) Damn it, she's too cute! I don't know how much longer I can last.

Little did Rito know, was that a crab was sneaking behind Rito. Once it got close enough, it pinched Rito by the foot. Rito felt the sudden pain, making him to scream in pain and to fall on Lala. When Rito gained back his composure, he realized that he was laying beside (Which was behind her) and had both his hands holding Lala's breasts, and feeling them, and Lala was moaning while Rito was feeling her breasts. And because Lala undid her bikini bra strap a few minutes ago, she was now topless. When Rito realized that he was feeling Lala up, he suddenly jumped back and was on his knees.

Rito: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Something pinched my foot that made me fall onto you.

Lala: (Giggles) Its okay, (Now sitting on her butt) I'm not mad, besides, I don't mind it if you feel me up.

Rito: (Notices that her bikini bra was off from Lala) Um... (Looks away) your top came off!

Lala: (Looks at her bikini bra) Oh, what do you know, it did! (Smiles at Rito) Oh well, its not that big of a problem.

Rito: Wait wait? (Lala then get on her knees and takes Rito's right hand and places it on her left breast) HUH?!

Lala: How about we finish where we left off. (Kisses Rito)

Once Lala allowed Rito to touch her breast, and kissed him, Rito was unable to hold back anymore. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled apart. Lala giggled and then Rito then took both hand of her cheeks and kissed Lala again, this time, using more tongue, thus making Lala moan. Rito then pulled apart from Lala and started to kiss Lala by the neck.

Rito: Lala, you're so cute. (Kisses Lala by the neck and starts feeling her breasts) I can't hold back anymore, I want you so bad!

Lala: Its okay Rito, you can have me, I'm all yours!

Rito then went behind Lala and began to feel Lala's breasts while at the same time, kissing her by the neck, and making her moan. Rito then took his right hand and started to rub his way down to Lala's stomach, and started to rub and feel her soft and smooth stomach, making her moan. Rito then took his middle finger and started to rub it on Lala's bellybutton, and rubbed it around it, this tickled Lala as she was giggling while Rito was rubbing her bellybutton. Rito then moved his hand down to Lala's crotch area. Rito then put his hand inside of Lala's bikini bottoms and started to rub her clit, making Lala moan loudly. While Rito continued to rub Lala's clit, he used his left hand to undo the right strap of Lala's bikini bottoms.

Lala: Rito, let me do you now!

Rito then stopped what he was doing and walked in front of Lala, revealing that he had a huge boner underneath his bathing suit. Lala then took Rito's bathing suit off to revel is six inch long and four inches thick dick. Even though Lala has seen Rito's dick many times, she was still surprised to see it, as she soon blushed after seeing his dick. Lala then giggled after seeing Rito's dick, then she began to kiss it, but then kissing turning into licking, and soon after, licking turned into sucking.

Rito: Lala, can you do it with your breasts?

Lala: (Pulls out) Sure! (Lala then places Rito's dick between her breasts, and began to rub it with them, making Rito moan) You like my breasts, don't you?

Rito: (Now moaning) Yes... yes I do... I love them!

Lala: I'm glad! (Lala began to pick up the pace, as she could feel Rito's dick getting harder and harder) How does it feel Rito? Does it feel good?

Rito: Yes! It feel amazing! It feels too good! (Lala then started to pick up the pace even more. It was at this point where Rito could feel his dick and thighs getting tighter and tighter) Lala... your breasts are so big and soft! I'm going to cum! (Rito let out a big moan, and then came all over Lala's breasts. Lala then took Rito's dick and started to rub it on her left nipple)

Lala: (Giggles) You came a lot. (All of a sudden, Rito had Lala to lay on the towel on her back) What the...

Rito: (Rito then putted his dick between Lala's breasts, and then holds then to make sure that her breasts are feeling his dick at all times) Lala, again... with your breasts! (Starts moving his hips) Ah! Lala... you're breasts are the best!

Lala: Rito... You're so rough! My breasts feel so hot! (Lala began to lick Rito's head piece each time it got close to her. Rito then went closer so that he could put it in her mouth as he would move his hips)

Rito: I'm cumming again! (Rito then had his dick just below Lala's chin, making him to cum all over her face, after Rito finished cumming, Rito then pulled out and sat on the towel, catching his breath)

Lala: I'm covered in your cum! Did it feel good for you Rito?

Rito: Yeah, that felt great, though I'm sorry for cumming all over you.

Lala: Its okay, as long as it felt good for you. (She then undid the other end of her bikini bottoms, threw them off to the side, laid down and opened her legs as wide open as she could, showing Rito her pussy) But now, how about we feel good together.

Rito then came over to Lala and began to feel her stomach and started to kiss is, he even kissed and licked Lala's bellybutton a few times. Rito then took his dick and started to rub on Lala's pussy, making her moan, and her pussy wet. After rubbing his dick on Lala's pussy for a bit, he finally put it in, making Lala let out one loud moan. Rito then laid on top of Lala, pressing hi chest against her soft jiggly breasts, he then started moving his hips. After a few minute, Rito then got Lala to lay on her side, and Rito laying on his side behind her, and continuing to move his hips, all while he was playing with her nipples, making Lala to moan even more louder then before. After another few more minutes, they changed positions again, this time, doggy style. Once they got into the doggy style position, Rito placed both his hands on Lala's butt, feeling it, and rubbing his index finger on her anus, making Scarlet to go insane with pleasure.

Rito: This feels so good... Lala... you feel so good!

Lala: RITO! RITO! I'M CUMMING!

Rito: Me too, I'm cumming too!

Both Lala and Rito let out one big moan and they both climaxed. As soon as Rito felt Lala cum, Rito quickly pulled out and placed his dick on Lala's butt, making him to cum all over her butt. After they both reached their climax, Rito and Lala clasped on their towel that was on the sand, and started to catch their breath. While the two were catching their breath, Lala soon noticed that Rito was still hard, so she got up and then positioned herself to slide Rito's hard dick inside of her.

Rito: What the?! Lala!

Lala: Rito... more... give me more!

Both Lala and Rito began to move their hips, thus starting round 2. Rito saw Lala's breast jiggle as they continued to move their hips, so Rito began to feel her breasts.

Lala: IT FEELS SO GOOD! I CAN'T STOP MOVING MY HIPS! (Rito then sat up and began to suck on her nipples, making Lala to go crazy) AH! N-NOW YOU'RE SUCKING ON MY NIPPLES AT THE SAME TIME! (Rito then placed both his hands on Lala's butt, opening it so that her anus would be exposed, Rito then began to rub his index finger from his right hand on her anus, making her go insane) OH NO! NOT MY BUTT! (Rito then kissed Lala, and had her lay on her back on the towel, and continued to move his hips. After a few minutes of kissing the pulled apart) RITO! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

Rito: I love you too! I'm cumming!

Rito and Lala let out one last moan before reaching their climax. Lala had her hand around Rito, keeping him from pulling out, and making him cum inside of her. After they reached their climax, Lala released her grip on Rito, Rito then pulled out and laid down beside Lala. While they were catching their breath, Lala smiled and giggled, catching Rito's attention.

Rito: Huh? What's wrong Lala?

Lala: Oh nothing, it just that I'm so happy when ever I'm with you. That's why I'm so happy right now.

Rito: (Chuckles) I feel happy too when ever you're near me too. That's why I want to be with you forever. (Lala then goes on her side to face Rito, and grabs him by the hand) Huh?

Lala: I'm never going to leave you Rito. We'll always be together.

Rito: Lala... (Rito then kisses Lala, Lala is caught off guard at first, but then starts kissing him back)

After a few minutes of kissing, Lala then pulls away from Rito and prepares to give Rito a blowjob.

Lala: Hey Rito, lets have more sex!

Rito: HUH?! Now hold on a minute, I'm still catching my breath from the last round!

And so, Lala and Rito would have sex for the reminder of the day, they did however took a break to watch the sun set. Afterwords, they went back to their hotel to clean themselves up. Rito and Lala soon noticed that they both got a very nice tan while they were at the beach. Afterwords, they had a shower together to clean each other up after a long day at the beach, and yes, they even had sex while they were having a shower together. The next day, they few back home. When they went back to their house, Mikan was there to greet them.

Mikan: Welcome back. How was the ocean?

Lala: (Wraps her arms around Rito's arm) It was was great! Right Rito?!

Rito: Uh... yeah. (Thinking) That's weird, I don't remember going swimming in the ocean.

The End!

 **Note: And there you go, my first one shot story. And you liked this one shot, please leave a review, it lets me know that people actually like reading my stories. Also, if you're new here at my profile page, be sure to check out my story Drogons, its an original story, but based on To Love Ru. If you have any question for me about my stories, please PM me.**

 **Anyways, this is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


End file.
